In manufacturing integrated circuits (ICs), the ICs, called chips or dies, are generally packaged prior to distribution and integration with other electronic assemblies. This packaging usually includes encapsulating the chips in a material and providing electrical contacts on the exterior of the package to provide an interface to the chip. Chip packaging, amongst other things, may provide protection from contaminants, provide mechanical support, disperse heat, and reduce thermo-mechanical stresses.
Because of the relation between IC fabrication and IC packaging, IC packaging also must generally progress with the rapid advancements in the semiconductor industry. In particular, there is an ongoing to desire to package ICs and other electronics to make them smaller, faster, and more reliable.